


send off

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 7: (au) the legends ladies polycule living as roommates in the city





	send off

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february day 7
> 
> view the graphic for this fic [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170634160399/femslash-february-day-7-au-the-legends-ladies)
> 
>  
> 
> [click here for more of this au](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/tagged/city-girls-au)

“This doesn’t feel romantic,” Amaya says, sweeping glitter off a seat at the kitchen table and placing herself next to Zari. “It feels kind of… mean.”

“It’s _super_ romantic,” Sara says, tugging down her shirt. “Kendra texted me that she dropped _him_ off like forty minutes ago, so she will walk into this apartment at any minute, and we will be here, ready to celebrate.”

“It just doesn’t feel like a happy occassion,” Amaya says. “For Kendra, I mean.”

“If we’re all happy, she won’t be sad!” Sara says. “We’re all in this together. Don’t fuck me on this.”

“Why am _I_ here?” Ava asks.

“Because I told you to come over and you didn’t question it until it was too late,” Sara says. “And that’s on you.”

“Did you order more pizza?” Zari asks, as she’s already opened one box of pizza and has a slice folded in her hand. “I don’t think this is enough for everyone.”

“Wait, we were allowed to start on the pizza?” Ava asks.

“No,” Sara says, giving Zari a look.

Zari is unfazed. 

“The cat’s eating,” Ava says.

And Fat Pumpkin is, in fact, licking the pizza box, wetting his orange-white fur with grease.

“Fat Pumpkin, no!” Amaya says, picking him up and pulling him into her lap. He yowls in protest, digging his claws into her jeans. “Not for cats!”

“Maybe if we didn’t name him Fat Pumpkin, he wouldn’t feel the name to live up to his title,” Zari says.

“Maybe if Amaya trained her cat, he wouldn’t always be on the kitchen table,” Sara says.

“You can’t _train_ a _cat,”_ Amaya says. “Fat Pumpkin is a _free thinker._ I don’t think it’s very nice of you to-“

“This is why dogs are better,” Sara interrupts, and Ava makes a noise that is a combination of offense and protest. “Shut up,” Sara adds.

 

The lock clicks, and Sara makes a show of slapping Ava on the arm. “She’s here!”

“Yeah, she lives here,” Zari says.

Ava swats Sara’s hands away. “Cut that out!”

“Hey!” Kendra announces, swinging the door open, and pauses in her step, to take in the decorations. There’s a banner that reads CONGRATULATIONS strung up on the kitchen wall, pizza boxes stacked, balloons on the ceiling. There’s glitter, as there always is, and Sara is wearing two bras, just for that extra lift. 

It’s kind of silly, because they’re just gonna get torn off later, but this is _special,_ and it’s about _effort._

“Are we…” Kendra looks at the banner, and raises her eyebrows. “Having a party?”

“You’re free!” Sara exclaims, leaping at Kendra and wrapping her arms around her. She peppers Kendra’s face with kisses. “You’re free forever! You did it! We’re so proud of you!”

Ava gets up and puts a hand on Kendra’s shoulder, leaning in to give Kendra a kiss on the cheek. “I was not warned before I arrived.”

“Oh, okay, cool,” Kendra says. She glances over to Amaya. “So… What’s this about?”

“No more Carter,” Zari says, like her mouth isn’t full. “We’re celebrating with like, sex or some shit.”

“Oh,” Kendra repeats. “Sara, honey, you do realize- He’s just- He’s just going abroad for his PhD. He’s not… Dead.”

“Let’s not say that,” Sara says. “Some ruins could fall on him and crush him, and then you’ll never see him again.”

“I don’t-“ Kendra pulls her lips into a line. “It was nice of you to throw me a party.”

“Anything for you,” Sara says. 

Fat Pumpkin leaps off Amaya’s lap to dart between Kendra’s legs, and the gesture of it makes her smile, makes her shift her shoulders to something relaxed and entirely at home. She watches the room for a moment, Amaya wiping sauce off Zari’s lip, Zari sticking out her tongue in response. 

She shifts her hips against Sara, a sign of fluidity and peace and trust. “I’m just happy to be here.”

“I’m happy you’re here, too,” Sara says.

“Uh, gay,” Zari adds, like she’s not tangling her legs with Amaya’s. 

“Yeah,” Kendra says, decidedly. “It really is.”

Zari gives a sly little grin, and goes for another slice of pizza.


End file.
